Kyurem vs the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: The 15th Pokemon Movie!
1. Training Wrecks

(Hi guys! I'm taking a break from my other stories to bring to you the 15th Pokemon Movie Story! Here you go!)

The World of Pokemon, an endless world of excitement! (Regular flyby of Pokemon) Flying through the clouds, skimming through the waters, and thundering through the earth! Trainers and Pokemon alike have formed bonds with each other, working together in harmony to be a Master! This is the story of Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, working with Pikachu, along with friends Iris and Cilan, to be a Pokemon Master!

This tale will bring them across a Pokemon they have never seen before, one who truly hopes to be a Swordsman.

_Huff…huff…gotta keep following the master! Huff…huff…she's so fast! _The Pokemon kept on running after the other, letting the wind rush through his mane. They finally reached a clearing with a small pond. The master was waiting for him, standing on a broken tree branch.

"_You are not to act without our guidance." _she said, jumping, and launching a Magical Leaf attack. The Pokemon stood his ground, closing his eyes, taking the super effective blows. He was afraid to the attack, and the master, well, she could sense it.

_"You must learn to face your fears." _she said calmly while smiling. The Pokemon looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes. He launched a Focus Blast at her, while she gracefully dodged it. He launched another Focus Blast at where she was landing, but a long green sword erupted from her forehead, slashing the attack in two. She charged at him, while he charged at her. The Pokemon tried to do the same thing as her. A gold sword flickered feebly at his tan horn, but dissipated, and ended up taking the blow to the head in mid-air. He crashed into the pond below. The Pokemon landed hard, while the other landed gracefully on her feet.

_"It looks like you still need more work." _she said, disappointed that her pupil still couldn't focus well enough to use the sword.

The Pokemon struggled to his feet. "_I know, I know." _he said, dejectedly. 400 years of training with the masters, and he STILL couldn't use the sword. At this rate, he would never be a Sacred Swordsman.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The second master had arrived, watching the two below. He jumped down from the rocky hill, grinning, landing on a rock he formed from the pond's ground. The Pokemon looked at him, sighed, and charged at him. The newcomer had formed an orange sword at his forehead, while the other tried to do the same. The sword stayed visible for a few seconds, then vanished, and ended up being blasted by the opponent's attack. He flew backwards into a rock.

"_The first enemy is always the most threatening, but the second can be the killer." _he said warningly, dodging a Focus Blast with a flick of his head. The Pokemon was clearly frustrated, as used Double Team in hopes of confusing his masters.

The masters launched Magical Leaf and Hyper Beam, destroying all the copies, and hitting the Pokemon, throwing him backwards. But, somehow, he landed on the water, running across it, hitting both masters with Focus Blast while their guards were down. They flew backwards into the rocks.

While this was all happening, the third master had arrived, watching his pupil being beaten, then beating his comrades. He smiled, which was something he did once a blue moon. He jumped down, forming blue sword at HIS forehead, and tried to slash his pupil with it. The pupil dodged at the last second, and hit the third master with Hydro Pump from his hooves, blasting him back a few feet, onto a rock. He landed on the highest part of it, while his comrades took places below him on his left and right.

The pupil was visibly exhausted, but walked up to the masters, bowing before them. "_How was that?" _he asked.

"_Better." _said the third master, whose name was Cobalion the Iron-Hearted. "_You've definitely become stronger."_

"_Does that mean I can fight Kyurem now?"_ the pupil asked, hopefully.

Cobalion shook his head. "_You still need to be able to use your sword, and it is not ready yet."_

The pupil let out a frustrated cry. "_Tell me Master what IS so important about the sword anyway?"_

Cobalion said, "_Think about it."_ To his left, the second master, Terrakion the Cavern-Smasher, said, "_He doesn't know himself." _

The pupil hung his head at his master's joking manor. He knew he was strong enough but he was being held back.

(That Night)

The four were sleeping in a field of grass. The masters were sleeping together, soundly asleep. However, the pupil, Keldeo the Water-Runner, was wide awake. He got up, making sure his masters were asleep. He then walked off.

_I know that I'm strong enough. _he thought. _I can beat Kyurem. I can do it._

A couple hours passed, as he walked towards a rotting factory. He noticed a ring of Cryogonal overhead.

_This is the place. _he thought. He walked down the hill, and into the factory. He took a big breath, and shouted to the factory.

"_I am Keldeo, a Sacred Swordsman member. I challenge you, Kyurem, to a battle!"_

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Keldeo heard huge footsteps approaching, and knew his opponent was coming. Kyurem lumbered out of the darkness, clearly awake, and ready to fight.

"_I am a Sacred Swordsman already!" _Keldeo shouted at the dragon. The dragon's body let out a burst of freezing air, creating an arena of ice.

"_COME ACROSS THE GATE…AND FACE ME YOUNG SWORDSMAN…IF YOU DARE…"_

Keldeo knew he was ready. Little did he know what was in store for him.

He crossed the gate, into the arena.

(Back to the Sacred Masters)

Virizion the Meadow-Runner yawned as she woke up, thinking she heard a disturbance.

"_Terrakion, Cobalion." _she warned. "_I think I heard something."_

The two woke up, and scanned the area. Cobalion said, "_Keldeo, sweep the outside area for intruders." _When no response came, he said, "_KELDEO, did you hear me?" _Once again, no response. He looked towards where Keldeo was sleeping…and saw no Keldeo sleeping there.

_Oh no… _he thought. He looked around and saw Keldeo's hoof-prints leading off towards the north.

The truth hit him like a freight train. He took off, with Terrakion and Virizion in his wake. "_KELDEO! DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE NOT READY YET!"_


	2. Frozen

Immediately after Keldeo crossed the gate into the arena, the battle began. Kyurem attacked relentlessly, slashing away with Shadow Claw, each one getting closer and closer to Keldeo.

Keldeo ran up to Kyurem, jumped, and kicked him in the chest, sending him back a few meters. Kyurem grinned (can he grin?), and attacked with Flamethrower, blasting Keldeo backwards into the ground.

_He's tough, but I can take him_. Keldeo thought. He fired a Focus Blast at Kyurem, which was repelled by Flamethrower. The explosion knocked Keldeo into an ice pillar, doing critical damage.

Keldeo struggled to get up. Kyurem stomped over slowly, taking his time. Keldeo stumbled forward, and got ready to try and use the sword. He jumped, and the sword formed…and dissipated. Kyurem took his chance and slashed Keldeo with Shadow Claw.

SNAP!

"_Yaahhh!" _Keldeo screamed, as he was blasted backwards. CLOP, PANK, BUNK. Something fell near Keldeo's side. Keldeo gasped at the sight, recognizing what it was. His horn had been severed in two, and the point of it was now lying at his side. Kyurem stomped forward with a smirk on face.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a fiery storm, and Keldeo noticed his body beginning to change. When the firestorm faded, Kyurem looked completely different. He now looked just like the legendary Pokemon Reshiram.

"COME AND GET ME," he said, flying above Keldeo in the sky. "LITTLE SACRED SWORDSMAN, AND LET US FINISH THIS."

Meanwhile, the Sacred Masters had been running as fast as they could, following Keldeo's hoof prints. Just as Cobalion feared, he had gone to face Kyurem. Upon reaching the factory, the three Muskedeers looked around in worry for their pupil.

Virizion screamed, as she saw the battle taking place. "_He…already crossed the…gate into the…arena."_

Terrakion turned around startled, and gasped in horror, as he watched his little friend being beaten brutally by Kyurem. _"It's still too early to fight him yet, Keldeo."_

Cobalion was the one in most anguish. His little pupil had disobeyed him and his comrades, been reckless enough to go face Kyurem alone, and now, he was stuck in the battle until it was over.

The three crossed the gate, and went into the factory, just as they heard Keldeo say, "_I… am… a… Sacred… Swordsman…and…will…defeat you…" _This disappointed the masters, hearing their pupil blatantly lie, and to KYUREM.

Terrakion shook his head in shame, that's when he noticed Keldeo's severed horn at his feet. _"YOU MONSTER, KYUREM YOU!" _He went into such a rage; he launched a Hyper Beam at Kyurem, scoring a direct hit to the face.

"_No, Terrakion!" _shouted Cobalion. He watched as Kyurem ascended into the sky, looking at the Muskedeers with pure hate in his eyes.

"_YOU ARE NOT TO INTERFERE." _Kyurem then launched what the Muskedeers knew as Ice Burn at the three. The three yelled in anguish as the Ice-type attack hit them hard, causing a massive explosion. Keldeo only then noticed his masters.

In a complete shock of events, the attack had completely encased the three in a block of ice. All three of them had their eyes closed in pain.

"_This is all my fault."_ said Keldeo, as tears formed in his eyes. While Kyurem was recharging, he stumbled out of the arena, and ran for his life (literally).

Kyurem turned around, smirking, ready to finish the battle with Keldeo, when something made him stop dead: Keldeo was gone, his prints leading off away from the arena. This made him extremely mad. "_THIS BATTLE IS NOT OVER YET YOUNG SWORDSMAN! CRYOGONAL, ACCOMPANY ME, AS WE SEARCH FOR THE LITTLE COWARD!" _Kyurem flew out of the factory, ready to fight.

TBC


	3. Freaking Horses and Dragons on Trains

(Before I start, let me say this to all you people who have been on my back. How stressed out would YOU be if you were trying to decipher Japanese characters for hours on end? This story is going off a simple summary from , and random pictures and Japanese nonsense from a crazy Pokemon magazine. So, it may not be 100% accurate, but it's my best shot at it, OK?)

"Pika-Pika!"

"Ax-Axew!"

"Scrag-Scraggy!"

"Osha-Oshawott!"

Those were the sounds of the Pokemon Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott and Scraggy, as they messed around on a train, doing small stuff like bothering trainers, being cute and entertaining small children. Meanwhile, their trainers were lounging in a compartment, awaiting their arrival in Roushan City. (Roushan is the Japanese name, no clue what it is in English.)

"It's really cool watching them have fun like this." said Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, watching Pikachu run by.

"This concoction has an exquisite taste of joy and freedom." said Pokemon Connoisseur Cilan.

Iris was sleeping, but keeping one eye on her Axew barely open, making sure that nothing happened, because Axew tended to get in trouble a lot, such as with Scolipede, Durant, and Team Rocket creepers, like Jessie and James.

_Sssssshhhhhhhscccchhhhhh!_ The train halted to a stop a station. "Once we get moving again, Roushan City is the next stop!" said Cilan with glee.

"Cool!" said Ash.

"But, I want to order some delicious Darumaka Dinner Boxes for us!" exclaimed Cilan. Seeing as they had a few minutes, they went over, where they were bought a dozen of a nice girl named Malin and her Vanillite. Unfortunately, Iris wouldn't get close due to her fear of ice-types.

"Thank you, and come again!" said Malin happily.

By the time the three had gotten back to the train, the engine had started, and the train began moving, but the three got on just in time, but…

"Wait, where's Scraggy?" asked Ash, looking for his Fighting type.

"SCRAGGY!" Oops, Scraggy had been left behind, and was now screaming for its trainer. "Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Ash called releasing Snivy, whose vines had barely wrapped around Scraggy and was now pulling it back in. When back in, Ash hugged Scraggy to the point of suffocation, promising that would never happen again.

Meanwhile, Keldeo had escaped the factory and Kyurem, but was severely injured, and exhausted. Finally stopping on a hill overlooking a train station, Keldeo passed out, rolling down the hill, onto the train just as began to pull out.

_Moan._ Pikachu's ears pricked up as it heard a moan from above them. Dashing off, Ash took notice, and called out, "Pikachu, where are you going?" Following his electric type to the ladder to the top of the train, he climbed up, and gasped at what he saw.

Pikachu was lying beside a horse-like Pokemon. It was severely hurt, and was moaning in pain. Ash tried to approach it, but it got up and growled at him, wobbling towards the edge of the train.

"Whoa!" shouted Ash, catching Keldeo just it was about to fall. "I got you, don't worry."

"Hey little kid, what are you doing?" It was Iris. She climbed up on top of the train too, and gasped just like Ash. Cilan did the same when he came up.

Keldeo pulled his head up, and moaned to the strangers, "_K…k…Kyu…Kyu…r..rem…h..he's…c…coming." _Having no idea what the weird Pokemon meant, Ash turned to Cilan, but he looked just as confused, unlike Iris, who was shaking in fear.

"Iris, what's wrong?" asked Ash nervously. It suddenly got cold, as a mist began creeping along the top of the train, forming frost along the top. Cryogonal began to circle over Keldeo and Ash, while Keldeo moaned in fear.

"HRAH!" A huge shadow had passed over the group, and landed on the train with a huge BOOM. It menaced the group, giving Keldeo the evil eye.

Kyurem.

Now Keldeo was afraid, hobbling away in fear, with Ash supporting him, while Iris and Cilan brought up the rear. Kyurem ran along in pursuit. They jumped into a coal cart, but of course, they have nowhere to run. Kyurem loomed over them, preparing to strike, but jumped off when the train entered a tunnel.

(Awkward Silence)

"What just happened?" asked Ash.

"That was certainly an unexpected recipe, being attacked with such cold frostiness."

"I'll tell you." said Iris. "That was Kyurem."

"Kyurem?" asked Ash.

"Yes. I was told of it from the Village of Dragon's Elder."

(Flashback)

_"Now, Iris. There's a Pokemon you should know of before you set off on your journey." said Elder._

_ "Who's that?" asked Iris._

_ "Kyurem. It's a dragon Pokemon said to have been born alongside Reshiram and Zekrom, but is more powerful. It is the strongest dragon in Unova, because of its abilities to use its powers to gain the abilities of Reshiram and Zekrom."_

(End Flashback)

"It's a Dragon and Ice type, so I have mixed feelings about it." said Iris.

(End of Chapter!)


	4. Stories of the Swordsmen

(Pokemon Center)

"You're saying KYUREM attacked this little one?" asked Nurse Joy, uncertainly.

"That's right." said Iris. "Why, is Kyurem not supposed to be here?"

"Exactly, Kyurem never leaves his mountain sanctuary, so if he left; it must because of that Keldeo there."

"Keldeo?" asked Ash.

"Keldeo is a very rare Pokemon that can run on water. According to the legends, Keldeo and his family lived in a forest which burned down. The little Keldeo was separated from his family, and left alone and terrified." said Nurse Joy, rolling a piece of parchment. "Then, the Sacred Swordsman appeared. Led by Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokemon, he and his comrades, Virizion the Grassland Pokemon, and Terrakion the Cavern Pokemon, put out the fire, and laid justice on those responsible for starting it. They found Keldeo alone, and hurt, and healed him, as well as making him their apprentice. They protected Keldeo from harm, training him to use his mind instead of his actions."

"That's some story." said Cilan. "It has the flavor of mystery, but still feels like its missing a secret ingredient as to why Kyurem attacked. Shouldn't the Sacred Swordsman have come?"

"That's true. Kyurem and the Sacred Swordsman are enemies, because Kyurem has been known in legends to eat Pokemon and people who wandered into its territory. Something must've happened to them if they didn't show up." said Nurse Joy, watching Keldeo being treated by her Audino. "What I think, is that Keldeo must have challenged Kyurem to a battle, lost, and somehow angered it."

"The poor thing." said Iris. She couldn't stand seeing the poor Keldeo in pain.

Audino then rolled Keldeo, still unconscious, out of the treating room, and into the presence of the four.

_Moan…_Keldeo was waking up, his eyes flickering open, and jumping back in alarm at all the people around him. He recognized the hat boy as the one who stopped him from committing suicide, and the others as the ones who helped the hat boy protect him from Kyurem. "Where…am I?" he said.

"Whoa, it's telepathy. You're at the Pokemon Center." said the hat boy. "You were all healed up by Nurse Joy."

"It's good to see you all functional again." said the girl to the hat boy's right, who had wacky hair.

Keldeo certainly DIDN'T feel functional. He felt terrible both physically, and emotionally. "Th…Thank you for saving me…Mr. Hat Boy."

Ash laughed. "Call me Ash, but Mr. Hat Boy is fine."

The girl said, "I'm Iris." An Axew popped out of her hair, and smiled at him.

"I'm Cilan." said the well-dressed green-haired guy.

Keldeo tossed up his head, letting his red hair flow behind him. "I'm Keldeo, a pleasure to meet you." he said, bowing before them.

(Outside)

"So, Keldeo, how did you end up like you were?" asked Ash.

Keldeo sighed. "I challenged the Pokemon Kyurem to a battle, lost, and had it chase after me, end of story, good night, the end." Looking at the exasperated looks from the three, Keldeo sighed again. "Ok. I challenged the Pokemon, the monster of Unova, Kyurem, for I am a Sacred Swordsman apprentice." Keldeo said. "I got beaten up badly, not landing a hit on him. It sliced off my horn with a Shadow Claw. When my masters arrived, Master Terrakion tried to save me, but ended up getting himself, and Masters Virizion and Cobalion frozen solid."

"Wow." said Iris.

"That explains Kyurem's frostiness towards us helping you on the train." said Cilan.

"One can't become a Sacred Swordsman until he beats Kyurem in a battle." said Keldeo. "But I'm really sacred of him, now."

"Hahaha!" Ash exclaimed.

Keldeo fumed at this. "I'm really sorry about this; you shouldn't be involved in this. I won't burden you anymore. It's best if I ran away, so you three don't get killed."

"So you're just going to run away, and let your masters be frozen in a block of ice for eternity? That's wrong!" yelled Ash. "You are a scaredy horse!"

"I WILL SAVE MY MASTERS, AND I WILL BEAT KYUREM!" Keldeo screamed, seriously upset now. To his surprise, Ash smiled at him.

"I wanted you to say that. We'll help you too!" Ash admitted happily. Keldeo sweatdropped.

"Now wait just a minute!" Cilan yelled. "We need to eat our Darumaka lunches still!"

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot." said Iris sheepishly. So the group and Keldeo sat down, and began to eat.

"Okay guys, come on out!" Ash yelled, throwing 5 Pokeballs into the air. Out came his Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, and Boldore.

"What a great idea, Ash." said Iris. "Come on out!" She tossed 2 Pokeballs into the air, releasing her Emolga and Excadrill into the air. (1) Cilan joined in the fun by releasing Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk.

It was clear that everyone was enjoying the lunches, as they went through them all, but unfortunately, Ash and Keldeo spent 10 minutes running their mouths under cold water, as they had eaten too quickly a piece of a Tomato Berry stick. (2)

"That was so good!" said Keldeo, having finished his meal. Pikachu and Axew nodded in agreement.

After returning their Pokemon, the group began to set off towards the park, hoping to rest up, before helping out Keldeo. Upon arriving, Keldeo took great interest in a fountain and happily starting running on the water, much to Ash's shock.

"How are you doing that?" asked Ash, in awe of that sight.

"I can expel water from the holes in my hooves." said Keldeo, lifting up a hoof in proof. Sure enough, water was flowing out from it.

"That's so cool." said Iris.

"It's like a new, undiscovered taste being finally realized and brought out to its peak potential…" Cilan stopped, as he got a weird look on his face.

Suddenly, it got real cold and mist began forming, just like on the train.

"Uh-oh." said Iris. "Does this mean that-" She was cut off by a…"RRAAAARR!" A huge roar erupted all across the land, and Cryogonal rings surrounded the group.

"Those Cryogonal are buddies with Kyurem…" whimpered Keldeo. "He's…here…"

Sure enough, the monster Kyurem itself, landed in front of the group, menacing them. All of sudden, he was enveloped in the same fiery storm from before, which Keldeo recognized. When it faded, that form was there, and Kyurem looked like a Reshiram had barfed all over him.

"Wha…What is that?" said ash, horrified.

"Is that Kyurem?" asked Cilan, in fear of the dragon.

"Yes, it is." said Iris, was rooted to her spot. "Kyurem is now White Kyurem, and has the powers of Reshiram."

"WHAT?" screamed Ash, looking at the dragon. Sure enough, he could see a remarkable resemblance to Reshiram.

"WE ARE NOT DONE YET LITTLE POKEMON." boomed Kyurem's voice, then, he fired off a Fusion Flare attack at Keldeo while the Cryogonal launched Ice Beams at Iris, Ash and Cilan. As quick as light, Keldeo stopped the Ice Beams with Hydro Pump, and defended against the Fusion Flare with Focus Blast, breaking it up. Kyurem looked surprised.

Keldeo was beside himself with anger. "You…will…NOT…hurt my friends!"

TBC

If you've seen the anime recently, in Japan, Iris caught a Dragonite, but that was after the movie came out, so it's not in the movie.

I assume that's what it is from watching the previews of the movie, and laughing at the funny looks on Ash and Keldeo's faces at it being so hot, and I also remembered Ash's lips when he ate a Tomato Berry, so that's why I assumed it.

Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Split Up You Guys!

** (Hey guys, the soundtrack to the 15th movie came out, and my buddy Warufado uploaded the 15th movie's music. If you read the story along while listening to the music, it'll give you a feel of the movie.)**

Kyurem merely gave Keldeo a stone-cold look at his statement. Keldeo bet he was still extremely angry about the battle, and the train escape.

"We've gotta move!" Ash yelled. Iris, Cilan and Keldeo followed him away from the park towards the city.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kyurem said angrily, flying overhead, watching the group move away from him. He commanded the Cryogonal to follow them below, while he flew overhead.

Meanwhile, while they were running for their lives, Iris decided to tell the group about Kyurem transforming. "Kyurem was born at the same time as Reshiram and Zekrom, but was weaker than the two."

"So how is that thing the most powerful dragon in the world then?" yelled Cilan.

"Kyurem was given the power by Reshiram and Zekrom to transform into similar forms like them, which would give him more power. That's why!" screamed Iris. "The Village of Dragon's Elder told me!"

Ash glanced back at Keldeo, who was visibly still angry at the attempt Kyurem made against them. He noticed the Cryogonal gaining on them, and Kyurem's shadow above them. "Guys, we need to split up. Pikachu, Keldeo and I will lead Kyurem away. Cilan and Iris, you distract the Cryogonal and lead them away. We'll meet up later at the Subway!"

Cilan and Iris nodded. Ash went straight, while Iris and Cilan went right and left. An explosion came from Ash's right, and he assumed that Iris's Axew had used Dragon Rage on the Cryogonal she led away.

RARRRRR! White Kyurem was now VERY angry, still following Ash and Keldeo, along with a few Cryogonal stragglers.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" The attack smashed into a Cryogonal sending it backwards into another. The other three used Ice Beam, barely missing them.

"Ash, quick, get on my back!" called Keldeo. Ash gathered Pikachu and hopped on, dodging an Aurora Beam. Keldeo concentrated, and water blasted from all four hooves, sending them all over the place, out of control, into walls, and flying past Kyurem in the air.

When they landed, Ash fell off, dizzy out of his mind. Meanwhile Keldeo was examining his front hooves. "Why did water come out of them? It's only my back hooves that do it."

"Well, maybe you're discovering more about yourself." said Ash.

(To Cilan)

"Alright Crustle, use Rock Wrecker!" Cilan's Crustle launched a massive rock with a red aura and at clustered group of Cryogonal. "Over there Pansage, use SolarBeam!" Pansage launched the sun beam at the last Cryogonal, knocking it out. "Good work you two. Return and get some rest." He noticed an explosion over to the east, where Iris was. He rushed over there as fast as he could.

(To Iris)

Iris was not enjoying the Cryogonal around her. She hated ice-types. She hated Ice Beam. She DEFINITELY hated THEM and this trip. Axew had taken care of some of the Cryogonal with Outrage, but was KO'd in the process. Emolga and Excadrill were now using Discharge and Focus Blast, shooting them down, one by one. But Emolga fell, and then Excadrill and she was surrounded.

Suddenly, a Rock Slide crushed the remaining Cryogonal. Cilan and Crustle had arrived, and were smiling. "Good to see you Cilan."

"Likewise." said Cilan. "Now, let's find Ash and Keldeo."

"Right!"

(Back to Ash)

Ash figured the townspeople were scared. He couldn't blame them, especially when a twenty foot dragon was trying to kill you and a Pokemon you met only a day ago. Luckily they lost Kyurem a minute ago, but they were still running for their lives from some Cryogonal.

They arrived at the Subway, where Iris and Cilan were waiting. "Quick Ash, in here!" called Iris. Ash ran into the tunnel followed by his companions.

"This subway has been out of commission for forever, so it's a good place to rest up." said Cilan.

"But we'll have to split up again to buy Keldeo and me some time to get out of here."

"I've got a plan." said Iris, grinning.

(Kyurem's P.O.V.)

That little upstart, thinking he can run away from me and I'd be okay with it.

He's got to be around here somewhere. I thought.

I turned back into my normal form, and entered the old abandoned subway, thinking they might've entered there. I heard the sound of a train, which was odd. I followed the sound. To be safe, I turned into my Black Kyurem form, and flew towards the train. I prepared to launch an attack at Keldeo the moment I saw him, but when I saw the train, I did not expect to see it moving at full speed. I noticed a Stunfisk using ThunderShock on the engine, making it go faster. I then looked at the head, and used Ice Beam to stop the train from moving. I flew down to the head, and sweatdropped.

It was that green-haired weirdo, and that Stunfisk probably belonged to him.

"Hi, nice of you to drop in!" said the green-haired annoyer.


	6. How They Met

Cilan was feeling giddy. He had tricked a legendary dragon into following him into an abandoned mine, and was still stalling time for Ash and Iris. "Why, hello there!" he said cheerfully. "Crustle, Rock Wrecker!"

The Cryogonal didn't stand a chance. They were blasted into the wall, and knocked out. Kyurem didn't flinch, though. He merely surveyed the train, looking for Keldeo. He spotted him through a window. Kyurem roared in anger.

Cilan ran back to Keldeo and said, "Don't worry everything's going to be fine." Keldeo merely stood there with a blank look on his face. Kyurem raised his claws to slash where Keldeo was, but Keldeo looked at him, and smirked. Then, he vanished.

"WHAT? IT CAN USE DOUBLE TEAM?"

"Even legendary Pokemon can be stunned by an unexpected flavor! Stunfisk, use ThunderShock!" Kyurem dodged the attack, and turned back to his White Form so he could fly out, but he first launched an Ice Beam at the back of the train, propelling it forward.

"Gah!" yelled Cilan. "Not a good taste! Not at all!"

(To Ash)

Ash looked around, looking for signs of Kyurem. "Ok. The coast is clear." The real Keldeo ran out, and the two took off. They stopped in an area of covering in the forest. "We'll make our way to the factory in a little bit." said Ash.

Keldeo nodded. "Cilan…I can't believe he's sacrificing himself to help me."

Ash said, "We're you're friends. We help friends out."

Keldeo looked at Ash, and said. "Why are you travelling with me?"

"…It's fun to be with you. It feels like I'm learning about you. To be a Pokemon Master, I need to be familiar with all sorts of Pokemon. But…you're so different. It's really nice. You're a blast." Keldeo smiled.

"What are you masters like? How did you meet them?" asked Ash.

"Well…"

(Flashback)

Flames enveloped the trees. Three Pokemon were running away from it. Two taller ones were running faster than the third, who was little smaller. Trees were falling around them. One fell down in front of the smaller one, separating him from the others. Their shadows faded away as they didn't notice him.

"Wait!" shouted Keldeo. But they didn't hear him, and flames blocked their shadows. Keldeo began to cry. He was going to die, a painful, excruciating death.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Three figures surrounded him. They rammed themselves into the trees, putting out the fire. One kicked rocks and sand at the fire, quelling it.

Keldeo looked up, and saw the faces of three Pokemon. _The…Sacred… Swordsmen._ He thought. He watched them put out the fire, rush struggling Pokemon to safety, and run off when the fire was put out.

Keldeo got up, his strength returned to him, and followed where the Swordsmen went. He ran for about ten minutes, using his expert smelling to follow their scent. He saw a clearing up ahead, and stopped. The three were up on a hill. Three sword-like objects were protruding from their foreheads. They were muttering something. They dispersed. Keldeo crouched down, as the tallest, Cobalion, he knew his name, had stayed behind, as the other two went down the hill. Keldeo slowly and softly walked over to Cobalion.

When he was almost there, Cobalion turned around, and slashed with that sword thing. Keldeo jumped out of the way, but when he landed, the sword tip was pressed against neck. Keldeo growled angrily. He shook with anger.

Cobalion lowered the sword thing, and it dissipated. He turned around, and began walking away.

"…Wait!" Keldeo called. Cobalion stopped cold, and looked around and Keldeo with a weird look on his face. It looked like hope. "You can do telepathy then?"

Keldeo cocked his head, and then nodded. He really hoped Cobalion wouldn't attack again. But, he felt his energy leave him, and he collapsed. The fire had taken to much out of him.

When he woke up, he was in a pond. Something shimmering was flowing down on him. He looked up, and saw one of the two Pokemon Cobalion was with. He knew her name was Virizion. He noticed Cobalion looking on with concern on his face, and behind him…

"Yaahhh!" Keldeo yelled in horror. The third Swordsman, Terrakion was looking down at his face with a freaky smile. He kicked Terrakion in the face, and jumped up. He faced his head down, and launched water from his back hooves while spinning at the three below. They were drenched, but they shook it off. He launched a Focus Blast at them, but it flickered and died, before it hit.

Keldeo landed on top of the water. His eyes darted wildly around. But when he looked at the three, he noticed they were smiling, except for Cobalion, who merely gazed on.

Virizion walked up to him, and that healing stuff came back. It felt good. It cleared his head, and made him focus more. He felt his injuries from the fire, dissipate, and his strength return. "There." she said. Her voice was soft, like a mom. A mom…

Keldeo broke down in tears; he put his head in the water, and let it all out. His frustration, his anger, his sadness…he was now an orphan. He felt something brush against his back. He pulled his face out, and noticed it was Cobalion. He said, "What happened?" His voice was steely, and had a hint of concern in it.

Keldeo trembled, and explained it all. He told them how he was separated from his family, how he watched them put out the fire, and them with the sword things on top of that hill, and how he wanted to thank them.

When he finished, he noticed the Swordsmen had sat down while listening to his story. Their attention hadn't been diverted, but had all been on him.

"So…thank you." said Keldeo, turning away, preparing to run off, when he heard Cobalion calling for him. He turned around, and ran back over, skidding to a halt. "What is it?"

Cobalion smiled and said, "You have great potential in you. Would you, if you want to, become our apprentice and become a Sacred Swordsmen? It has been centuries since we found someone to teach, but he moved on before he could finish his training. So, will you accept my offer?"

Keldeo was stunned. He looked away for a moment, his head processing everything. He had always idolized the Sacred Swordsmen, and now they were asking him to join them. He knew this chance would never come again. He turned around, and bowed. "It would be an honor."

"Then, let the ritual begin." said Terrakion happily. Virizion walked to the left, and while Terrakion went to the right. Soon, the three were in a triangle formation, with Keldeo looking at the head of it, Cobalion. Cobalion formed that sword, and Keldeo guessed that Virizion and Terrakion did the same. He watched as a blue sphere formed at the top of the sword. The sphere launched itself at Keldeo, as did an orange one, and a green one. They engulfed him. He felt a new power rise inside of him. He watched as a tan horn formed at his forehead. The light faded. Keldeo looked at the horn, and bowed before his masters, each individually.

(End Flashback)

"Wow. That's some story." said Ash, Pikachu next to him.

Keldeo was looking at the pond in front of them. He had led Ash and Pikachu here on purpose. "This is where I became the Sacred Swordsmen's apprentice 400 years ago."

Ash gasped. He looked at the pond, and swore he could feel a faint trace of power here. Keldeo walked into the pond, towards the center. "I come to meditate sometimes." he said. "My masters and I spent the first few years training here individually with me. I learn from Virizion to face my fears in my heart. They are our greatest weapons that others can use against us. From Master Terrakion I learned to watch your enemy, to keep on guard always, and from Cobalion, I…" Keldeo stopped. Ash looked on. "…to learn from my losses…Cobalion said, 'It is better to lose, then to win and not gain something from it.'"

Ash thought about these words. He then looked at a blimp in the sky, and hoped Iris knew what she was doing.

(Back 1 Hour to Iris)

Iris and Axew looked around, and took a tunnel in the subway that led to the air museum. It was closed, but she got in without tripping any alarms. "I hope Ash and Cilan are all right." she said.

"Ax-Axew." said Axew.

"You're right Axew; we have a job to do." Iris ran towards the giant blimp in front of her. Along the way, she met up with one of Keldeo's Double Team clones, and they hopped into the cockpit. Opening the hangar ceiling above them, they took off. "Ok, Kyurem. Come and get me." said Iris.


	7. Never Alone

RAAARRRRR!

Yep, that was Kyurem roaring. Iris noticed Kyurem in White form and his Cryogonal posse flying/floating towards them. Kyurem then shifted to Black form and floated in front of the cockpit. He noticed Keldeo behind her. It had a smirk on its face. The nerve! But, it disappeared in a sparkle of light.

"NOT AGAIN!" Kyurem roared.

"I may like Dragon-types, but you're clearly an exception, trying to hurt Keldeo!" screeched Iris.

Kyurem then remembered the third person, the boy with the hat and the yellow rat. (I can't believe how many times I rhyme when I type.) _Keldeo must be with him. _Kyurem thought. He flew off, but the Cryogonal stayed behind, and began to freeze the blimp with Ice Beam.

"Hey! These things don't grow on trees you snowflakes! Stopppppppp!" Iris screamed.

(To Ash)

"I can't believe Iris is putting her life on the line too for me." said Keldeo. "You all have been too kind to me."

Ash smiled. "We help out our friends, no matter what."

They could see the base of the mountain, about 500 yards away from them.

RAAARRRRR!

Keldeo jumped at the sound of Kyurem's roar. He saw Kyurem descending down to his sanctuary. He knew that Kyurem was waiting for him.

"Don't worry, Keldeo. I'm right here for you." said Ash. Keldeo smiled this time.

The two began to climb the mountain. Ash asked, "So what are your masters like?"

Keldeo said, "They are very nice. Master Cobalion, called the Iron-Hearted, is a person who protects others at any cost. He is calm, cool, and collected. Master Terrakion, known as the Cavern Smasher, is the joker. He is relaxed, but is also very serious. He never liked it when someone harmed me, and he was always there to protect me. Miss Virizion, the Grass-Runner, is also calm. She is very wise, and is caring, just like a mother. She looks out for the group, and makes sure we are healed when we get hurt. I have always admired them, and now I really miss them. I could really use their guidance now."

"They remind me of my friends." said Ash, thinking of all his friends: Cilan, Iris, Dawn, May, Max, Misty and Brock, and all of his rivals, like Trip, Paul, Gary, Stephan, Bianca, and Barry. "Don't worry; we'll save them sooner than you think. We're here." They had arrived at the mine, Kyurem's sanctuary.

Kyurem was waiting for them, and was back in his normal form, the form that Ash had first encountered Kyurem at on the train top. He turned to look at Keldeo, but he had stopped, frozen in fear. "I lied to Kyurem before." he said suddenly. "I told him I was already a Sacred Swordsman. I bet he knew I lied right away. My actions led to my horn being snapped off, and my masters being frozen."

Ash grimaced. He knew Keldeo was scared. He also knew he couldn't save his masters while facing Kyurem at the same time. "I'll free your masters." he said suddenly. "Wait here." He ran up some stairs that led to a block of ice.

Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan had met up at the base of the mountain. "How'd it go?" asked Iris.

"I escaped before the train crashed by having Pansage use Dig. You?"

"I jumped out before the blimp crashed, and used my expert landings to land on a building top. Ironically, the blimp is undamaged."

The two looked up at the mountain. "Ash and Keldeo got here safely then, I bet." said Iris.

"I just hope their okay." said Cilan, worriedly.

(To Ash)

Ash noticed three Pokemon frozen inside. He bet they were Keldeo's masters. He grabbed a pole and started chipping away. "Pikachu, help out with Iron Tail!" Pikachu began taking chunks out of the ice. Kyurem looked up, and said, "HUMAN, DO NOT INTERFERE! YOU MUST LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!"

"I don't care! I'm Keldeo's friend, and I'm saving his masters you big icicle!" yelled Ash. Pignite and Boldore were now helping out, using Flamethrower and Rock Blast to destroy large chunks, while Pikachu kept using Iron Tail.

Kyurem was angered by this even more, and leaped at Ash, preparing to freeze him as well. But, a Focus Blast smashed into Kyurem.

Ash was ecstatic. "Keldeo, I knew you could do it! I believed in you, that you would come and help!"

"Ash!"

Ash turned around. Iris and Cilan were running up the steps, crowbars in their hands. They began to hack away at the ice, continuously chipping away at it.

Below, Keldeo was walking up to Kyurem. "I lied to you before. I'm not a Swordsman yet. I'm still an Apprentice. But I did it because I was so desperate to battle you."

Kyurem was nonplussed. "I KNEW YOU WERE A LIAR THE WHOLE TIME." Keldeo flinched. Once again, ice formed around Keldeo, and he saw the arena and the gate form again, just like before. "I DARE YOU TO CROSS, AND WE WILL TRULY END THIS."

Keldeo hesitated, and was about to go across, when Ash shouted, "Keldeo! If you want to win, you've got to be more RESOLUTE! Remember who you want to be!"

"Ash!" said Keldeo, stunned. _Resolute, huh?_ Keldeo flashbacked to his mentors and his friends, and how they have always helped him. He remembered his talk with Ash at the pond, and how Cilan and Iris put their lives on the line for him. _I'm never alone. They've helped me grow. _"I WILL NOT RUN AWAY!"

Suddenly, a golden and blue light surrounded Keldeo. "I WILL BECOME A SACRED SWORDSMAN!" Ash watched, as his friend change. His mane became longer, and parts of it came forward. Part of it became a ponytail in the back. His tail moved outwards, and his hooves became larger. His neck fur stretched down to his chest. His severed horn regrew, and became longer and spiked on the ends. The light faded.

"RRAH!" yelled Keldeo, now in his other form.


	8. Truly a Swordsman (Final Chapter)

Ash couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He watched Keldeo save his life, become surrounded by a golden light, and change in appearance. He was so distracted, that he didn't notice that the Sacred Swordsmen had been freed of the ice. They collapsed to ground, Ash ran to, from Keldeo's description, Cobalion.

Cobalion stirred, and slowly opened his eyes to see a human standing over him. "Th-thank you, Ash." he said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ash.

"I heard Keldeo and you. It is obvious that you two are good friends." said Cobalion. At that moment, Keldeo jumped up to where they all were.

"Master Cobalion, are you alright?" asked Keldeo.

Cobalion blinked. His pupil looked different somehow. He noticed the changes, and smiled. "Yes, I am alright."

Iris helped Virizion get to her feet, while Terrakion was helped up by Cilan.

"Keldeo…what happened to you?" asked Terrakion.

"I became more, _resolute._" he said, glancing at Ash and Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Kyurem had been watching this take place in its entirety, and did not like it one bit. "YOUR NEW HORN WILL NOT BE ENOUGH YOUNG ONE." he said to Keldeo, as he changed into his Black form.

Keldeo leaped down, and stared at Kyurem angrily. Kyurem fired a Fusion Flare, which Keldeo dodged by back-flipping into the air. Kyurem again used Fusion Flare, while Keldeo used Focus Blast. Somehow, the Focus Blast ripped through the fire, and scored a direct hit.

"ENOUGH!" roared Kyurem, as he was surrounded in a purple ball of extremely cold electricity. However, Keldeo had a plan. He jumped 100 feet into the air, used Double Team and Focus Blast. 100 Focus Blast's ripped into Kyurem's electric field, causing an explosion larger than a skyscraper.

Cobalion smiled at the smoke cloud. He was extremely proud of his pupil. Kyurem, however, emerged from the smoke, and froze Keldeo's feet to the ground with Ice Beam.

Ash did not like that one bit. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched the electric attack, but was stopped by a Focus Blast. Ash turned to see that Keldeo had fired it. "You can't interfere Ash! You'll be frozen solid!"

Keldeo predicted right. Kyurem soared into the sky, and looked at the six above. He formed an electrified ball of ice the size of house, and shot it right at the group. Keldeo leaped in front of it, now free of the ice. At that moment, his blue horn flashed gold, and a massive gold sword with a shimmering aura of pure power the size of a city block erupted from the horn. Keldeo slashed downwards, and ripped the attack clear in half.

The attack exploded, and threw Keldeo to the ground. It was so powerful, it froze Keldeo solid. This disappointed Cobalion, for his pupil was doing so well. Kyurem turned back to his normal form, and began to walk away.

But, Keldeo leaped out of his frozen prison. His body was surrounded by a blue-ish gold aura. Then, the glowing golden sword appeared again. Keldeo yelled and slashed Kyurem with it, and while he was behind him, he slashed the air, and a gold crescent slammed into Kyurem, knocking him into the wall.

"Keldeo used the secret sword." said Virizion, impressed.

"Unbelievable." breathed Terrakion.

"No, masters. I used MY OWN sword." corrected Keldeo.

Kyurem pulled himself out of the wall, and smiled. "THIS IS WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR! YOUR TRUE POWER!" He turned into his White form, and charged. Keldeo again hit him with Focus Blast, sending him into the ground. But, he got up again.

Kyurem launched Dragon Pulse, aiming for victory, but was shocked to see it being blocked by Keldeo's sword. In fact Keldeo was gaining ground. He charged forward, and slashed Kyurem. Still in the fight, Kyurem shifted to its Black form and launched Freeze Shock. Defending with Focus Blast, Keldeo fired. The two attacks struggled, but Freeze Shock went awry and blasted towards Ash and company.

"Pikachu, MOVE!" Ash yelled, tossing Pikachu out harm's way. Keldeo jumped though, and sliced the attack in two with Secret Sword. The resulting explosion was so massive; Cobalion had to jump to protect Ash. When the smoke cleared, Kyurem was standing over Keldeo, a foot on his horn.

"I…lost. I yield." he gulped.

Kyurem smiled, and took his foot off Keldeo's horn. "YOUR VALOR HAS EARNED MY RESPECT. I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD TAKE THAT ATTACK FOR YOUR FRIENDS. IT IS BETTER TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS THAN TO LET THEM HAVE A MIGHTY SWORD." Kyurem then tromped off.

Ash, Iris, Cilan, Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion came down to meet Keldeo.

"Keldeo, you were just amazing." said Ash, kneeling down and rubbing his hands on Keldeo's mane. He them walked back so Iris and Cilan could say their praises.

Keldeo thanked them, and turned to his masters, and bowed before them. "Masters, I am sorry for all this. My reckless actions led to all of this. I will accept your punishment with happiness, for I know that I met great friends because of this ordeal."

To Keldeo's surprise, Cobalion laughed. "Oh, Keldeo, you will not be punished. You fought valiantly. You have completed your training, and earned Kyurem's respect. This means the highest honor."

Keldeo perked his head up. "You mean…I'm going to become an official Sacred Swordsman?"

Cobalion nodded, as did Terrakion and Virizion.

But kismet wouldn't make it so easy for them, as they heard a loud grinding sound, and watched as a steel beam fell to the ground, then another, and then another.

"The fortress is collapsing!" yelled Terrakion.

"The battle destroyed the support columns!" screamed Iris.

"We have to get out of here, or we'll be crushed like a pancake!" exclaimed Cilan

"No kidding!" yelled Virizion.

Cobalion ushered Ash forward. "Get on my back, quickly." he said in his steely voice. Ash nodded. Iris got on Virizion, while Cilan got on Terrakion. Pikachu and Axew hopped on Keldeo. They all charged forward towards the exit, but a loud roar stopped them. Kyurem was back, and was freezing the area with Ice Beam, freezing everything in place. When he was finished, the area now looked like an Ice Palace.

Nonplussed, Kyurem tromped off, back into the shadows.

(Later On)

The group was on top of a familiar hill. Keldeo remembered this as where he met Cobalion. Cobalion ushered him forward. "Your friends may watch you take the oath." he said, smiling.

The four took places in a square-like formation. They all brought out their swords, and began.

"The light of the earth brings one and two." said Virizion.

"The water of the seas has given us three." said Terrakion.

"A fight of valor and courage has brought four." said Keldeo.

"Combining our swords as one allows to truly," Cobalion stopped. He motioned to Keldeo to finish.

"To truly define power and courage." said Keldeo.

A ball of light rose up from the four, and exploded in the air, showering across the earth, some landing on Ash, Iris and Cilan. A rainbow formed in the sky, shining against the evening light.

Keldeo walked up to Ash. "I guess this is goodbye." he said, sadly.

"Yeah." said Ash, equally as sad. "Don't worry; we'll see each other again someday. You're going to make a great Swordsman."

"Thanks. I'm never going to forget your advice, to be more resolute. That's why I'm calling this my Resolute Form." he said. "To remind me of the great friend I made. I'll teach new apprentices the same, passing it along from generation to generation."

Ash hugged Keldeo tightly. He then pulled something out of his pocket. A camera. He gave it to Iris, who took a picture of them. Ash grasped the picture, and put it in his pocket, to forever remember his good friend.

He watched Keldeo walk over to his masters. Cobalion said, "You are my favored one Ash. I once thought humans as disgraceful, but you give me hope for a wondrous future. May fate shine down on you and your friends." They ran off. Ash ran to the top of the hill and watched them run off. But Keldeo stopped. He raised his back hooves, and shot off a Hydro Pump, dousing Ash with water. Ash spat out water, then laughed.

(Thanks for reading! I know it wasn't 100% accurate, but thanks!)


End file.
